venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Toilet Toucher
The Toilet Toucher is a paranormal entity who goes around touching and teleporting to toilets. He was released onto the world when Papa Acachalla freed him from his prison in Sally's room. He has a strange power that allows him to, whenever his any of his skin touches a toilet (or a butt), instantaneously be teleported to any other toilet of his choice, unless it's clogged. He mainly uses this power for evasion. He was arrested because of this power. He has also created and destroyed entire planets in the name of toilet touching. He has an "Ultimate Form" which allows him to fly and shoot lasers, as shown in the Super-Powered Baby Mod episode. The Ultimate Form is the Doge meme with a yellow-orange backlight. Johnny Ghost said the Toilet Toucher race created the Ghostly Toilets. This means that the Toilet Toucher has a race of people like him. The Toilet Toucher is now currently amassing a zombie army to conquer the universe and keeps large amounts of biological waste in his basement, possibly to aid in the construction of said army. In the Museum Map roleplay, it is revealed (or at least heavily implied) that he is Billy from the distant future. Physical Appearance Toilet Toucher is just like Orville Redenbacher in appearance. He is a balding old man who wears a labcoat. In his ultimate form, he resembles a yellow backlit floating Doge head. Personality Toilet Toucher is known for being nice. He enjoys appearing and disappearing at random intervals of time to interrupt people. Whenever he is in a household, he can be found looking for a toilet. Generally, he is happy as long as he is near a toilet. In the 4th of July episode of Gmod it is revealed that the Toilet Toucher hates the color blue. He also dislikes the blue toilet cleaners that are sometimes placed in a toilet for periods of time. Toilet touchers mood can change and vary quickly, always being a strong emotion. From being extremely generous, to killing anyone who goes into bathrooms, and even loudly wailing in fear when the slightest threats are realized. The toilet toucher is actually revealed to be Billy Achachalla. Abilities Toilet Toucher's most notable power would be his ability to teleport via touching a toilet. But his power has shown to exceed even that. As he can levitate, teleport short distances without a toilet, move at super human speeds and even teach others how to teleport (see BonBon). Toilet toucher has been shown to be exceptional with a gun and a master of deception. His most powerful ability however is his Doge (Meme/garry's mod) form, in which he is described to have God-like powers. Relationships Johnny Ghost Johnny Ghost has been on the lookout for Toilet Toucher for quite a while. He sees the Toilet Toucher as a dangerous and threatening creature that is not to be underestimated. Maddie Friend Maddie Friend was once in prison with Toilet Toucher. He would teleport into her cell often to scare her. Later, he helped her escape and kill the prison warden. Sally Sally was in prison with Toilet Toucher and shared a cell with Maddie. Since she is the youngest of The Acachalla Family, she was freaked out the most by the old man in her prison bathroom. Eventually, she escapes with Toilet Toucher and Maddie Friend. Toilet Toucher also appeared in Sally's house once. Jimmy Casket Toilet Toucher is Jimmy Casket's mortal enemy and one of the very few people Jimmy is actually afraid of. It is unknown why Jimmy is so terrified of him. Prince Fang When Johnny Toast and Johnny Ghost discovered they were in the Toilet Toucher's house, Ghost saw Him on Toilet Toucher's shoulder. Prince Fang then killed Batman, and came for Ghost. It is still unknown how the Johnnys got out of that one. Prince fang can also be assisting the Toilet Toucher with his plan to rule the universe. Billy Acachalla In the museum roleplay video it is revealed that the Toilet Toucher is Billy from the future. Papa Acachalla Similar to Johnny ghost, papa Acachalla sees the toilet toucher as an enemy. He has attacked him on every occasion and vice versa. Even when it was revealed that billy was the toilet toucher, papa still attempted to end him. Eventually they did come to get along, papa seeking vengeance when the toilet toucher was killed by a dinosaur. While papa does see the toilet toucher as an enemy, he does not seem to take him as seriously as ghost does. Seeing the toilet toucher as something below him, sometimes even prank killing him. Quotes *"Such fun. Much scary."- as Doge Dog *"I've gone Super-Saiyan! My power level is over one BILLION!!!" *"I'm here to touch some toilets!" *"GHOSTLY TOILET!!!!!" * "It looks like I'll have to...SET THE LEG." Trivia *He has loud and ridiculous screams that Jordan says sounds like an air conditioner that didn't have its filter cleaned, "You sound like a broken air conditioner!". A better comparison can be made, likening it to an adult male gorilla/tiger mix with a scratchy throat guarding its territory by using an angry, low growl. *When in a bathroom alone with someone, he will give them something that they want or need. * In the LEGO City mod video, he infected the Steam workshop. *He is very skilled with a pistol, which is his preferred weapon. *Jimmy Casket is his mortal enemy. It is unknown why Jimmy Casket is scared of him. *He is played by Isaac Frye (HomelessGoomba) *He can turn into a Doge that can fly around, shoot lasers and make Dragon Ball Z and Naruto references. Johnny Ghost called this the Toilet Toucher's "Ultimate Form". *He is the janitor of Creepypasta High School. *He can create floating flaming toilets. *The Toilet Toucher has once morphed into a Crow and turned into Dr. Kleiner, and also the Doge Dog as his Ultimate Form. * He dislikes the color blue because it is the color of most toilet cleaners. * On Independence Day, the Acachalla's trapped him in the bathroom with a firework. * He has two identical granddaughters he met in prison. They go by the name the Candy Touchers and look like Von Schweetz. * similar to the Doge (Meme/garry's mod), there is more than one toilet toucher. ** Despite being a grandfather he seems to be under the control of both Candy Touchers * He is allergic to Starbucks, and drinking it will break both his legs. Category:Toucher [[Category:Character Cate [[Category:Nuka cola tou [[Category:Protagonist/Antagonist Category:Nemesis [[Category:Gmod Category:VenturianTale 2014 [[Category:Toilets [Category:HomelessGoomba Category:Evi [[Category:Ghost Category:Toilet toucher [[Category:Paranorm